Five-Card Draw
by Elennare
Summary: Tony, Naz, Jack and Georgina play poker.


AN:Written for the "teaching" challenge at fan_flashworks.

* * *

"Maybe we should have taken him up on strip poker," Naz said, nodding towards Jack as he swept the chips in the middle of the table towards himself.

Georgina burst out laughing, while Jack pulled a face.

"Very funny, Naz," he snapped.

"Funnier than you suggesting it in the first place," Georgina replied, still laughing.

"Okay, kids, stop arguing," Tony intervened, as he shuffled the cards and dealt them out. "Last round, because we all have to work tomorrow... and don't get too cocky, Naz, Georgina's still in the lead."

"He's doing really well too, especially for a first-time player," Georgina pointed out.

"Beginner's luck, I think - and a good teacher, of course," Naz said, smiling at her.

"You're a good student," she replied, smiling back.

"If you're quite done praising each other, maybe we can actually play?" Jack remarked.

"Grumpy, grumpy," Naz murmured, picking up his hand.

Tony quickly folded, shaking his head in disgust at his cards, with Naz following suit not far behind. They both watched expectantly as Georgina and Jack piled more chips onto the growing heap in the middle of the table.

"Queen high straight flush," Jack finally announced, laying his cards on the table. "Beat that."

"Pretty good..." Georgina said, tilting her head slightly, "but not quite good enough." She spread her hand out - a royal flush.

"Oh come on!" Jack exclaimed as Georgina collected the pot, smirking. "That's impossible! I mean, what are the odds?"

"And then I'm the insanely competitive one," Georgina replied. "You are such a bad loser."

"Well, I don't mean to kick you out, but I have to actually open this place tomorrow morning, so... yeah, let's get the money sorted, and I'm kicking you out," Tony said, standing up.

Soon enough, everything was settled, and Tony saw them out. Waving, Naz walked off to his car, parked some distance away.

"I suppose you want a lift?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at Georgina.

"If you're going to be this sulky about losing, I'll walk!"

Jack just shook his head. "Hop in."

She looked over at him as she fastened her seatbelt. "Don't worry, I'll get the drinks tomorrow."

"If you're going to be like that the whole drive, I might change my mind and let you walk home," he grumbled.

"I won't boast if you don't sulk."

"Deal," he replied, turning the key in the ignition. For once, the car actually started first go, and they drove away.

.x.x.x.

_Earlier that day..._

Tony looked up as the door of his cafe opened, smiling when he saw who it was. All three looked pleased with themselves - Jack and Georgina must have made an arrest.

"So?" he asked, as they sat down at the bar.

"It was the junior partner after all," Georgina replied.

"Like I said all along," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but Naz and I actually got the evidence to prove it!" she retorted.

Naz turned to Tony, shaking his head. "They were already arguing about it when I ran into them just outside. Anyway, can I get a martini?"

"Make that three, Tony. I'll pay," Jack interjected, pulling out his wallet. "I had a bit of luck at the poker game last night."

"The poker game last night... which you were playing while Naz and I were working?" Georgina asked, and Jack winced slightly.

"Yeah... so I'm buying the drinks to show that I appreciate your hard work," he replied.

"Works for me. Thanks, mate," Naz said. Georgina shook her head, but said nothing.

"So Tony and Jack both play poker... what about you?" Naz asked Georgina, as they sipped their drinks.

"My dad taught me, and I used to play with my cousins as a kid - we weren't allowed to play for money then, though."

"Why not?" Jack asked. "I mean, you couldn't be betting much more than pennies."

"Our parents didn't like it... and my cousins got really mad when I cleaned them out of their pocket money the first time they let me play."

Everyone laughed at that. "I remember your dad telling me something about that back when we were in the force, he was really proud of you," Tony remarked. "We should all play together sometime."

"Yeah, sounds good," Jack said.

"I don't know how to play," Naz said with a shrug.

"I'll teach you, it's not difficult really," Georgina offered. "I don't have cards here - oh, thanks, Tony!" Opening the pack he gave her, she began picking cards out.

"If you like it, how about a game this evening? We could stay after I close the bar, I've got a set of chips here," Tony suggested.

"Yes, let's. What shall we play? Five-card draw?" Georgina asked.

"How about strip poker?" Jack replied, grinning. Georgina stared at him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she finally said. "Tony?"

"Oh come on, I was joking!" Jack exclaimed.

"It wasn't funny."

"Guys, back me up here?"

Naz and Tony both shook their heads wordlessly, and Jack subsided.

"Anyway, what shall we play, _Tony_?" Georgina asked pointedly.

"Well, I like mixed games better, but we should give Naz a chance. Five-card's good."

With a smile, Georgina turned back to Naz. "Right. You're going to be building hands of five cards, so the first thing you need to learn is the value of each hand." Laying down five cards, she continued, "This is the highest ranking, a royal flush..."


End file.
